In the Summertime
by brookemopolitan
Summary: Puckleberry and the gang in summer. Ch5: Puck offers himself up at the alter of indignity. R/R
1. Summer Nights

Inspired by an incredibly hot day in Sydney.

No, I don't own Glee… if I did, Finn wouldn't be the golden boy he's painted out to be, and Rachel and Puck would be together. Canon sucks.

I also don't own any other songs or movies mentioned here.

***

It was hot. The Berry's air conditioner had thrown a temper tantrum and had decided to stop working. Rachel twisted her hair into a knot on the top of her head. She heard the doorbell ring, and quickly threw a thin cover up over her bikini and answered the door. On her front porch was not only Quinn (as she expected), but the entire Glee Club. Rachel frowned.

"Ok, so I may have sent a text to Brittney and Santana about what I was doing today…" Quinn started. (The relationship between Quinn, and by default the other two Cheerios and Rachel had been strained, to say the least, particularly when all the baby daddy drama came out, but their relationship had been solidified when Rachel broke the nose of the lead singer of Vocal Adrenaline at Regionals for calling Quinn a fat, pregnant whore who was insulting integrity of the competition, and then insisting that Quinn take the lead in _Don't Stop Believing_, because she "didn't risk criminal charges to have her sway in the background like a prop").

"And I may have texted Matt, who texted the boys" Santana added,

"And I might have received a text from Brittany that I forwarded to Mercedes and Tina" Kurt added. Rachel rolled her eyes. She wasn't particularly shocked.

"Would you just let us in? I have cankles!" Quinn mock snapped, pointing to her swollen feet. Rachel held the door open, greeting each Gleek with kisses and hugs. Last through the door was Puck, in his muscular, boardshort and wifebeater clad glory.

"Hey babe" he said. Rachel smiled and pulled him into a hug, and gave him a kiss.

"Hey guys, go on through to the pool, I just have a few things I have to do in here." Rachel called out. She shook her head lightly as Kurt gave a tour of her home as he led the way to the pool. Rachel pointed out where the sunscreen was, and went to head back into the house.

"I'll wait for you babe" Puck said to her, grasping her hand lightly.

"I've got a few things to do sweetheart, so just get in." She said. She pushed Artie's wheelchair into the pool house and headed inside.

***

Twenty minutes later, Rachel emerged from her kitchen with a giant fruit platter in her hands.

"Guys, I'll put this in the poolhouse refrigerator." Quinn opened her mouth, and Rachel cut her off.

"Yes, Quinn, I do have chocolate popsicles and peanut butter in there for you." She added. Puck pulled her into his lap.

"Are you coming in yet babe?" He asked. She shook her head.

"I've got to get a few other things done. Honestly, don't wait for me."

***

Rachel had put two loads of washing out to dry, and had disappeared for at least half an hour. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Puck, Rachel is clearly avoiding something. Go inside and see what the deal is." She snapped.

***

Rachel was sobbing. When Puck looked at the screen, he could see why. _West Side Story_ was playing. Rachel had rigged up a fan to blow directly on her face and was periodically spraying herself with water. Puck picked up the remote and hit pause.

"Babe, I know you've watched this at least three times this week. What is going on?" He asked. Rachel sat up, pulling her cover up over her more securely.

"Nothing, I'm fine." She said way too quickly. Puck sat down next to her.

"You are so not fine baby. Sitting in a boiling hot house watching a movie you've seen at least a thousand times when you have a pool full of friends is not fine. What's going on?" He asked.

"Noah, please, just leave it" Rachel sighed, leaning away from his touch ever so slightly. He knew it was bad then.

"Rachel Caroline Berry. If you do not tell me what is up, I'm going to have to tickle it out of you." He said, running her hands lightly over her hips. Rachel quickly moved to the other end of the couch.

"It's nothing. I just don't feel like swimming." She mumbled. Now he was confused.

"If you don't want to swim, why are you in your bikini?" He asked. Again, Rachel fidgeted with the cover up and crossed her arms over her chest, looking defeated. Realisation dawned over him.

"Baby, you know I think you're beautiful, right?" He asked.

"Maybe" she replied, her voice tight and small. That was it. Puck pulled Rachel against him, crushing his lips to hers.

"Rachel, you are the most stunning thing I've ever seen. Don't doubt that sweetie." He murmured against her ear.

"Yeah, right. I've seen Santana. She's like sex on a stick." Rachel grumbled. Puck almost laughed out loud.

"Sure, Santana's hot… if you're into crooked implants from Mexico" He said. Rachel giggled at that.

"Our little secret though, ok?" Rachel nodded. She stood up and took off the cover up. Puck gasped and could have sworn his heart stopped beating.

***

Puck nearly went all cave man when the jaws dropped.

"Oh-em-gee, Katy Perry eat your heart out" Brittney cat called.

"Rach, honey, I just turned straight for a second there" Kurt added. Puck shot a warning glare at the guys, and pressed a kiss on Rachel's cheek, stating very clearly that the hot Jew in the vintage bikini was his girlfriend. Rachel quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Geez baby, why don't you just pee on me and get it over with?" She asked. Puck began to rub sunscreen across her shoulders.

"No need." He said.

"My badassness will keep them away." He added. He watched her carefully test the temperature of the water with her toe. That was simply not going to do. He had to time this right. He watched her step away from the edge. He broke into a jog, scooped Rachel up and then jumped. Rachel surfaced, and glared at him.

"Puck! Don't be a jerk!" she heard a sunbaking Santana squeal.

"Yeah Noah, don't be a jerk!" She added, sticking her tongue out at him and swimming away.

***

It hadn't taken long for Tina to work out the outdoor sound system. They had cranked the Macarena, the Nutbush, and Brittany, Tina and Kurt were currently teaching Rachel the Single Ladies dance.

"Babe, it's more of a snap up there" Puck called out, demonstrating. Nobody batted an eyelid.

"Oh, you know it's Glee Club when your boyfriend picks on your dancing skills" Mercedes giggled.

***

The boys, with the exception of Kurt and Artie, were playing volleyball. The girls were lying on sunbeds, absorbing the last of the sun. Rachel stared with fascination at Quinn's twisting belly.

"It's the weirdest thing I've ever seen" Rachel murmured.

"You think it looks weird? It feels even stranger." Quinn replied. She placed Rachel's hand on her belly to feel a kick, her engagement ring catching the light.

The Quinn explaining everything to her parents thing had been weird. They'd thrown her out, and she'd lived with Finn for a time. After revealing the baby's paternity to Finn, she'd taken up residence in Rachel's house. Quinn had recently moved back home, after her mother revealed that Quinn's older sister had been a nine pound premie, and her father insisted that she and Finn get married (when Quinn and Finn got back together, it became obvious baby Drizzle was going to have to deal with an eclectic family life, because Puck wasn't going anywhere. For obvious reasons, they'd decided that the Fabrays could live in ignorance of the baby's real daddy).

"I swear, the little princess is gonna be set for life. She has a mommy, two daddies, Aunties Mercedes and Kurt to keep her well dressed, Aunt Rachel for singing lessons, Aunt Brittney for dance, who knows how many others to spoil her and Uncle Artie to take her on awesome wheelchair rides" Artie commented, tuning his guitar. Quinn smiled, and jumped up.

"Yeah, that's awesome Artie, but right now the little princess is dancing on my bladder." She smiled, and bolted to the bathroom.

***

Apparently Artie knew every song known to mankind. The neighbours were probably gonna be pissed, but Rachel didn't care. Glee Club jam sessions were probably the most fun she'd ever had. They'd sung _Summer Nights_ from Grease, with the boys taking on the girls parts and vice versa.

"Hey, Artie, gimme the guitar a sec" Santana said. Artie frowned, and handed his baby over. She fiddled with the pick for a few seconds before beginning to sing. Rachel smiled and joined in.

_Para bailar La Bamba  
Para bailar La Bamba  
Se necessita una poca de gracia  
Una poca de gracia  
Para mi, para ti, ay arriba, ay arriba  
Ay, arriba arriba  
Por ti sere, por ti sere, por ti sere_

She giggled when Noah grabbed her and began to dance with her, singing along loudly with the rest of the group.

_Yo no soy marinero  
Yo no soy marinero, soy capitan  
Soy capitan, soy capitan  
Bamba, bamba  
Bamba, bamba  
Bamba, bamba, bam_

_Para bailar La Bamba  
Para bailar La Bamba  
Se necessita una poca de gracia  
Una poca de gracia  
Para mi, para ti, ay arriba, ay arriba_

Kurt, the self appointed photographer, began to frantically take photos and video of the group.

_Para bailar La Bamba  
Para bailar La Bamba  
Se necessita una poca de gracia  
Una poca de gracia  
Para mi, para ti, ay arriba, ay arriba  
Ay, arriba arriba  
Por ti sere, por ti sere, por ti sere_

_Bamba, bamba  
Bamba, bamba_

Someone began clapping. Rachel turned around and smiled when she saw her dad.

"Hey dad, I hope you don't mind that everybody's here?" She asked.

"No, no, that's fine sweetie, you know that." He replied, giving her a hug. He shook Puck's hand, and the Glee club members furtively shot shocked looks at each other at the casual way that Puck was interacting with a parent who wasn't in possession of lady parts.

Rachel and her dad stepped in the pool house for a second.

"You know your dad and I are going to stay at Aunt Sue's for a few days, right?" he asked her.

"Is that your discreet way of telling me that I have to clear everybody out?" Rachel asked.

"No, no, its fine, everyone can crash here. I ordered you guys some pizzas, and you know where all the stuff is. Just be responsible" Her dad said. Rachel smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks dad! You're awesome! Have fun at Aunt Sue's." She walked back outside.

"Ok guys, here's the deal. My dads are out for the night, but he said everyone is cool to crash here if they want to, which is code for you're free to break into the alcohol cabinet" Rachel said.

***

Tina and Artie were playing Sing Star, Finn and Quinn had been asked to light the tiki torches, Matt and Mike were in charge of sorting out mattresses in the pool house and Puck was watching Rachel play barmaid.

"Your parents are really laid back" He commented. Rachel shrugged.

"Well, yeah. They know I don't have moron friends who are gonna puke all over the white carpet." She said, pouring a measure of white rum. He shook his head.

"Not about that." He said. A slight flush coloured Rachel's cheeks.

"Well, the way they see it is that two people aren't gonna go sneaking off for some alone time with everybody else here, I mean, how unromantic." She said, sitting on the bench and opening a tin of pineapple.

"I suppose that's true. In the meantime…" he responded, stepping closer to her. Rachel never, ever got sick of kissing Noah. She loved summer and the amount of skin on skin contact it allowed her to have with her boyfriend. She groaned when she heard the door bell and pulled away reluctantly, flicking the blender on.

"I hope we didn't interrupt anything" Kurt teased over an armful of pizza boxes. Rachel glared at him.

***

Rachel was having a good time. She and Brittany were dancing on the stairs, giving a slightly tipsy impersonation of the Sweetest Thing

_"If you like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain.  
If you're not into yoga, if you have half-a-brain.  
If you like making love at midnight, in the dunes of the cape.  
I'm the lady you've looked for, write to me, and escape."_

"Kurt! Put that camera away!" Brittany screamed. Kurt cackled evilly.

"Not a chance ladies! I have blackmail for the rest of my natural life" he giggled. Rachel started chasing after him, and nearly went flying, when she was caught by Noah.

"No running near the pool babe, especially if you've been drinking. I think you should just stay here, so I can look after you" He said. Rachel shrugged.

"I'm not that drunk though" she said. He wrapped an arm more tightly around her waist.

"Maybe, maybe not. Or maybe I just like having you close." He said quietly. She wasn't going to fight that. She kissed his shaved head and leaned her head on his shoulder.

***

As it tends to do, a one drink turned into two, into three, and eventually into a game of I've Never. McKinley High's Glee Club eventually all fell asleep in a pile in Rachel Berry's pool house. Rachel awoke with a slight groan. She then buried her face into Noah's chest and put her pillow over her head. She felt his hand lightly brush up her spine.

"This wakeup would be so much more pleasant if my head wasn't throbbing." She muttered. She felt his lips against her head.

"Agreed," he said. Rachel felt a little dizzy when she sat up, but she felt comforted when she saw that the rest of the Glee Club, with the exception of Quinn, looked the same.

"Guys, I think it's necessary. Mickey D's breakfast" Mike announced. Matt nodded. Rachel looked down and realised she had fallen asleep in her bikini.

"Ok, plan. Girls and Kurt. Do not spend twenty thousand hours getting ready; just throw something over what you're wearing now. Breakfast is over in half an hour." Matt announced. Kurt shot Matt a hung over glare.

***

Ten minutes later, teeth were brushed, shorts and singlets had been thrown on over swimming costumes and cars were being loaded. Kurt's car was the biggest, so it was being taken, and those who didn't fit were getting in Quinn's car.

Tina and Mercedes made quick work of setting Artie's wheelchair back up, and Finn and Mike picked him up from out of the car and placed him in his seat.

"Geez Rach, those sunglasses aren't at all melodramatic are they?" Quinn teased. Rachel's dirty look was lost under her bug eye glasses.

"Melodramatic is my middle name" she jibed.

***

Breakfast was so not kosher, and yet, Rachel really didn't care. The vanilla thick shake and Bacon and Egg McMuffin were doing wonders for her hangover. She reached into her bag and pulled out a box of Advil. Popping two for herself, she passed it around the group.

"Last night was fun." Mercedes commented.

"T-t-totally. We should d-do it a-again" Tina added. Rachel shrugged.

"My dads won't be home til Friday. You're totally welcome to come back to mine." Rachel said. Finn announced the weather forecast for the day from his iPhone. The group looked at each other.

"I'll take that as a yes then."

***

_Fin._ I'm a total reviews whore people… good, bad or ugly, hit me with your thoughts. Reviewers get a chocolate coated Puck.


	2. Summer Feast

Hey guys… your reviews were so lovely that I couldn't help but write more! This has turned into vignettes inspired by summer… they probably will reference each other, but they should all stand alone.

All I own is volume one of the Glee soundtrack!

NB: Writing a bitchy Santana is boring…

***

Rachel had recorded three Myspace videos (_Turn Back O Man _from Godspell, _Whatever Happened to My Part _from Spamalot and _Mama Who Bore Me _from Spring Awakening, if you were wondering); she had storyboarded all the choreography for Nationals, and had danced until her Pointe shoes made her toes bleed. She was going insane. A drive would calm her down. She drove aimlessly through the streets of Lima before pulling up at the mall. She wandered around, taking a look at various stores before buying herself an extra large grape slushie, in a vain attempt to beat the heat. She continued walking around, before seeing a familiar figure.

"Santana!" She called out. The other girl turned around, and greeted Rachel with a hug. It was an interesting Monday when the Glee club had returned from Regionals. It was well known that Santana was the Cheerio most reluctant to integrate with the other Gleeks, so when Rachel and Santana walked down the hall, arms linked, people stopped and stared. Santana had informed the jocks that anyone who slushied a Glee club member would answer directly to her, and as there were whispers that Santana had connections to the LA Bloods (total crap, but who needed to know the truth) the slushie attacks stopped abruptly. Santana and Rachel both had strong protective streaks, and that meant that when they bonded, they both bonded hard and were tight friends.

"Hey chica, what's going on?" Santana greeted her. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I'm going slightly insane. My dads have gone away to celebrate their 20th anniversary, so I'm left with an empty house and nothing to entertain myself with. I'm out distracting myself from my boredom. What about you?" Rachel explained. Santana's face darkened considerably.

"I'm avoiding my house like the plague. My cousin is planning her quinceañera, so my aunt is at my house constantly."

"That's like a really big deal though, right?" Rachel asked. Santana nodded.

"Yeah, it's like your sweet sixteenth. My aunt and my cousins are psychotic though. The only reason they keep coming over is because they want to make sure that they out do mine in every possible way. I'm about to snap and kill somebody, so I just keep leaving the house." Rachel laughed.

"Hey, totally understandable. My house is empty, so you're welcome over any time you need a safe haven." Rachel said. Santana's eyes widened. She discreetly pointed.

"Is that…" she trailed off. Rachel looked in the direction she was pointing and nodded. Walking toward them was Amber Cohen, the lead singer of Vocal Adrenaline. Rachel scoffed when Amber glared at the both of them.

"Oh look, it's the Holocaust leftover and the Illegal Immigrant." Rachel fought the urge to roll her eyes. Her insults weren't even original.

"Hi Amber, it's so lovely to see you too." Rachel said through clenched teeth. Amber looked her up and down.

"So, out looking for hand me down costumes? The thrift store is that way." Amber simpered.

"Wait, that's right. You don't need costumes, do you Amber? Remind us, who is going to Nationals in two weeks?" Santana snapped. Rachel smirked as Amber fumbled for words.

"How rude of me, I forgot to ask, how's your nose?" Rachel asked. Amber's hand flew up to her slightly crooked nose, courtesy of Rachel Berry. She linked arms with Santana, and they walked away, both giggling.

"Santana, I gotta say it, I'm glad you're on my side" Rachel said.

"Hey, Rach, your parents are outta town aren't they?" Santana asked. Rachel nodded. They had covered that, hadn't they? Santana gaped slightly.

"And we aren't having pool party número dos? Chica, are you crazy?" Santana was aghast. Rachel frowned.

"I hadn't even thought of that. I do have an idea though." She replied

***

Text messages had been sent out. Tables had been set up. Mattresses were spread out. They were set. Rachel and Santana were wearing matching aprons, and were cooking up a storm in Rachel's kitchen. They had agreed on a Mexican theme, and Santana had gone to town. Rachel had been put in charge of slicing stuff up for Santana, and making up the drinks. While technically not Mexican, she'd thrown together Sangria, as well as agua fresca for the non drinkers (namely Quinn) and was now working on Margaritas. There was half a case of Coronas on ice for the boys. They were doing well.

"I figured that I won't set the table. Kurt would just redo it all anyway" Rachel said conversationally, taking a sip of the Margarita concoction in front of her. She offered a taste to Santana.

"Yeah, I know right… Just a little bit more lime I think" Rachel nodded her assent and added some lime juice. The doorbell rang. Rachel opened the front door to reveal Kurt, Mercedes, Artie, Tina and Brittany.

"Hey guys, come on in. Kurt, you're in charge of table decorations, and you can pile your stuff in the poolhouse, I figured we'd crash in there tonight." Rachel said, punctuated by hugging and kissing everyone hello.

"Brittany, check out my feet! Aren't you proud?" Rachel showed Brittany her blistered and cut feet. Brittany nodded and smiled.

"Totally proud babe! We should do a pas de deux soon." Brittany said.

"Sure, I'd like that." Rachel replied. She had barely shut the door when the doorbell rang again. She opened the door to see Matt, Mike and Puck.

"Hey guys. Mike, Brittany is out in the pool house and Santana is in the kitchen" They both nodded and disappeared. Puck pulled her into an embrace.

"Hey gorgeous." He whispered into his ear. Rachel smiled. He knew how much she loved his pet names. She kissed him.

"Hey yourself. Hope you brought your appetite. Santana's gone all MasterChef." Noah's likely to be smart ass comment was cut off by the doorbell. Finn and Quinn were standing at the door. In lieu of hellos, Quinn pulled her shirt off to reveal her six and a half month pregnant belly.

"Look at this, look at this! I popped!" she squealed, pointing to her belly button. Her belly button was indeed popping out. Puck hesitantly touched her belly; looking as if all his Christmases had come at once. Finn looked proud as punch.

"It's her Drizzle button." He explained. Rachel just raised an eyebrow at him.

"You press it and she kicks." He added.

"There is no way we are calling the kid Drizzle" Puck and Quinn chorused at the same time. Rachel just shook her head.

"Beer is out back boys. I should probably go help Santana finish up." Quinn and Rachel walked into the kitchen.

"Ok, San, you tell me what you need me to do and I'll do it." Rachel announced. Santana looked around.

"I think we're actually ok for the moment. I'm just waiting on the Tortillas to heat, so we should probably start moving all the food to the table." Santana said. Rachel nodded. She loaded up a tray and carefully began to move down to the table. She gasped when she saw it. Rachel thought it would be nice to eat out on her patio, but Kurt had done a hell of a job, making it look like something out of a magazine. It looked amazing. She began to set the plates down.

"No, no, no, NO Rachel! You are throwing off the dynamic!" Kurt whined. She stopped.

"Fine. You put the food out then" She replied. To an outsider, that probably would have sounded like an antagonistic exchange. Anyone who actually knew the Glee club knew that it was Rachel and Kurt's way of showing affection. Quinn and Santana came down with the last few plates. They both put them down on the table, and let Kurt finish fussing.

"Oh, guys, the drink in the pitcher with the orange handle doesn't have alcohol in it, just so we all know." Rachel announced. Quinn winked at Rachel and poured herself a large glass.

The only time the Glee club was ever close to being quiet was when they were eating.

"Santana, this is AMAZING girl! Where did you learn how to cook like this?" Mercedes asked. Santana blushed lightly.

"My grandmother. She was a top chef in Mexico, and I was the only grandkid she could convince to hang out with her long enough to learn all her tricks." She explained.

"Well, next time you see your grandma, hug her from all of us, ok?" Artie added. Santana nodded.

"Done."

***

Rachel and Puck were lying in the hammock hanging next to the pool. Santana and Matt were canoodling somewhere, and the rest of the group had taken it upon themselves to wash up from dinner. They were both in the comfortably lethargic state you reach after having enjoyed a large meal. Rachel let herself relax. She sighed happily.

"I really like this, you know?" she said lightly, sitting up slightly to take a sip of sangria.

"Which part?" Puck asked, pulling Rachel down so that she was resting against him again. She shrugged.

"All of it really. The house full of friends. No more slushies to the face. How crazy is this, I might even love the arrogantly sexy footballer boyfriend" She said, turning slightly to face Puck. He kissed her deeply, grasping her waist tightly so she wouldn't fall off.

"That's lucky then. Cause my gleeky girlfriend makes my world spin around" He whispered in her ear. She couldn't help it. She had to kiss him again. They didn't notice the giggles of their teammates. They weren't really aware of the flashes that went off around them. But they did notice when Tina, Kurt, Mercedes and Brittany ran and bombed into the pool, effectively soaking them. Rachel squealed. Puck quickly rolled her away from the pool and sat up abruptly.

"What the hell was that?" He demanded to raucous laughter.

"Y-y-you have to a-admit. It was a t-t-tiny bit funny" Tina said innocently.

"If you two just got a room…." Kurt added. Rachel poked her head over Puck's shoulder.

"Um, it's my house!" She said.

"So it shouldn't be a problem then?" Mercedes asked. That sounded like a challenge. Rachel jutted her chin out.

"Fine." She said, grabbing Puck's hand and marching him into the house.

***

Puck stretched out across Rachel's bed as she changed in her ensuite.

"I really don't think they were expecting that reaction babe." Puck said. Her laughter echoed through the room.

"I don't think they were either. To be honest, I don't know what made me think of it." She said. She walked out of her ensuite, clad in the white bikini that had caused such a sensation the first pool party, with a sarong tied loosely around her waist. In seconds, Puck had grabbed her wrist and pulled her down on the bed. Rachel giggled as he began to kiss every available piece of skin.

"You look good enough to eat baby" he growled playfully. Rachel absentmindedly played with the stripe of hair that covered Puck's head, and attempted to get off the bed, but the hand splayed on her stomach prevented that.

"Come on. We're gonna get enough grief just coming up here, but the longer we spend up here the more time they have to make assumptions" Rachel said. Puck gave her his very best puppy dog eyes. She shook her head.

"Not gonna work babe. Get up." She suddenly didn't like the look on Puck's face. He stood up, swept her up and slung her over his shoulder, and began to carry her downstairs. Once actually off the stairs, he picked up his pace.

"Noah Jeremiah Puckerman! I know what you are thinking! Don't you dare!" she squeaked. Abruptly he stopped and put her down. They were right at the pools edge. The evil glint that sparkled in Rachel's eye was too quick to be missed. She smiled sweetly and pushed her boyfriend in the pool. She giggled innocently when he resurfaced.

"Oh, it's on now." He growled. Rachel looked around. There was no other option. Noah was about ten seconds away from grabbing her. She reacted out of instinct, and dove into the pool. She resurfaced, and brushed her wet hair off her face.

"You were saying babe?"

***

"Hey, guys, look at that!" Brittany called out, pointing.

"Uh, why is the sky going all light like that?" Finn asked.

"Sweetie, the sky is going light because the sun is coming up" Quinn answered.

***

_Fin._ I don't really like the ending on this one, but whatever. Updates will be added to this story whenever something summery inspires me, but if anyone has any suggestions, please let me know

Please review! I swear the chocolate covered Puck is on his way! *shuts bedroom door hard*


	3. Summer Rain

First of all, thanks for all the reviews and alerts guys! I love opening my emails now!

Inspired by me getting caught in the rain yesterday!

Don't own… duh

***

It was hot. To be realistic, it was more than just hot. It was that sticky, revolting, sucks the life out of you hot that hits at least once every summer. The humidity was high, and the students of McKinley High were suffering through that heat in classrooms that had no air conditioning. It was obvious no learning was going to take place. Any paper work given to students was immediately turned into a makeshift fan, and most of the girls were being given warnings about inappropriately sized shorts. The end of the day came. Most of the students had fled home to air conditioners and pools, but the Glee Club were two weeks away from Nationals, and Mr. Schuster had gone all Coach Sylvester on them and had refused to cancel rehearsals. Rachel lay, spread eagled on the auditorium stage.

"You know, I think I'd pay somebody to slushie me right now" she commented. Mercedes lay down next to her and laughed.

"No way. It would be sticky. Ice cold water is the only way to go." Tina, now stutter less around the Glee kids, replied. They sighed wistfully.

Quinn waddled in and into a chair.

"Hey, big puffy version of Quinn" Rachel called out. Quinn managed half a wave, and put her feet up, in an attempt to relieve her swollen ankles.

"It is too damn hot. Someone kill me now." She groaned. Few by few, the rest of the club entered the auditorium. It was strangely quiet, mainly because everybody was too hot to talk. Finally Mr. Schuster entered.

"Ok guys, I'm aware that it's hot, but we need to tighten up the dance solos. Rachel, Brittany, Tina and Santana, start warming up" He was met with three groans.

"We're getting there Mr. Schue." Brittany sighed. Rachel reluctantly pulled on her tap shoes.

"ok, let's just go hard on this, the sooner we get this right, the sooner we can get the hell outta here" She whispered. Brittany nodded fervently, and Santana grimaced.

"Agreed." Rachel resisted the urge to glare at the rest of the club who were smirking and getting to relax as they prepared to dance their butts off. They watched Mike finish his solo for the tribute number, and Rachel winced slightly as she saw sweat go flying from his face as he turned.

"Ok, girls, let's try the tap piece first, ok?" Mr. Schue called. Santana gave him a simpering fake smile. They had run the routine at least four times before a loud clash was heard.

"Oh, dear Lord, tell me that's a sign rain is coming" Quinn moaned. She was pretty well huge these days, and they would be risking the rules of several airlines to fly her to Nationals in Washington in a week and a half's time.

"Guys, just keep going. It's not raining yet, so just keep moving." Mr. Schuster called.

"Wait, does that mean if it starts raining that you'll let us out?" Rachel asked. She hoped so. The tap piece was perfect, and she damn well knew it. They had spent the entire weekend in her basement, which had been converted into a studio, complete with air conditioning, for her twelfth birthday, and now she could feel several of the scabs on her feet rubbing against the shoe.

"I'll consider it. Now run it from the top." He replied, hitting the play button.

***

It was freaking cruel. They had run the tap piece at least twelve times, and Mr. Schuster had insisted on running Brittany and Rachel's pas de deux. On the fifth time running it, Rachel was reaching the end of her tether when a familiar pattering began on the roof.

"Oh my God! RAIN!" Quinn screamed. She stood up and ran out of the auditorium, closely pursued by Finn.

"I haven't seen her move that fast in at least four months." Mercedes commented. She grabbed Tina and Kurt and the three of them skipped out, Artie wheeling frantically behind them. Matt and Santana bolted pretty quickly. Rachel pulled at the ribbons of her Pointes and threw them in her bag. She could see Brittany doing the same. Puck looked at her battered feet.

"The chances of you running are?" He asked her. Rachel inspected her feet.

"Slim to none. You don't mind hobbling with me, do you?" She asked. She leaned her weight on him and they had made it four steps before Puck abruptly stopped.

"Screw this" he muttered. He hoisted Rachel into a piggy back position, and cheerfully called out,

"Buenos Nachos Mr. Schue!" before bolting out of the auditorium. Rachel's laughter echoed throughout the halls, and they could both hear Brittany and Mike copying their actions. They broke out of the schools entrance and saw the rest of the Glee Club cheerfully getting soaked. Puck carefully put Rachel down just outside the entrance of the school, still under shelter. Rachel looked at him quizzically, and ran, barefoot, into the rain. He watched her splash Kurt mischievously (he didn't understand why he got so upset, he was already wet), before calling out;

"You know, you're not behaving like a lady". Rachel smiled, wrinkled her nose and ran up to him.

"But who wants to be a lady when you can dance in the rain?" She was soaked, and wrapped him in a sodden embrace before pulling him out into the car park. It felt pretty damn good. He picked Rachel up, and began to spin her around. She tightened her arms around his neck as he picked up speed, and grinned at him. Kurt had gotten the damn camera out again, and was taking pictures. She rolled her eyes, and pulled Puck's head down and kissed him. For once, it wasn't jeering, or being splashed, but the need for air that made her pull away.

"I've always wanted to do that" She said. Puck could only shake his head before resting his forehead against hers.

"You, Rachel, are a hopeless romantic." He said. Rachel shrugged.

"Yep. But that's why you love me!" she replied. The rain was beginning to slow down to a drizzle.

"See, this is totally why we should call her Drizzle" she could hear Finn complain. Rachel sighed reluctantly.

"We should probably go back" she said.

"But I'm wet" Brittany said. You couldn't pass an opportunity like that up

"That's what she said!" Puck said. Several snorts of laughter issued from the group. They began to traipse back into the school, singing loudly and leaving water trails all over the place.

***

They let Mr. Schuster have his rant. They figured they probably deserved it. Rachel even managed to bite her tongue when Mr. Schue gave her a personal aside, (in front of the rest of the group, naturally), about not taking care of her voice. She knew that was crap, but instead meekly got into her wheelchair to practice _Proud Mary_ with the rest of the group.

Now that they were actually comfortable, the group could rehearse comfortably, and busted their butts so that Mr. Schue would get off their cases. He didn't let them out until close to 5pm. The group made their way back out into the car park. They all looked at Rachel expectantly. She smiled.

"Yes you can come over and swim" she said. Cheers echoed, and she grinned as she climbed into the front seat of Puck's pickup.

***

It was another diva off. Rachel sat on Puck's shoulders, and Kurt was on Mercedes. Quinn was playing referee.

"First diva to unseat the other wins. Keep it clean. Do not attack the seat, and the seat cannot help in the unseating process. Shake hands" She and Kurt blew air kisses at each other.

"Scared Berry?" Kurt asked her tauntingly. She scoffed.

"You wish." She snarled back. Quinn blew a whistle. Instantly, they connected hands. Kurt instantly tried rolling her wrists outward. Rachel anticipated this and twisted his arms in and under. They grappled like that for several seconds. Rachel was barely aware of the chanting of the rest of the club, but by a pure stroke of luck, managed to unseat Kurt.

"We have our winners!" Quinn shouted, lifting her hand in the air. Rachel climbed down from Puck's shoulders and hugged Mercedes, and then Kurt.

***

The guitar had come out again, and there was yet another singalong in the light of the thousand tiki torches Rachel had around her pool. Rachel sighed happily and snuggled closer into Puck's side. Just at this moment, it wouldn't be a stretch to say that life was pretty darn perfect.

***

_Fin._ Wow. If I put as much effort into studying for uni as I did into this fanfiction, I'm sure I would be doing much better

Please R&R! It's the reviews that keep me going! I wonder what will inspire me next?

REMEMBER TO WRITE LOVE ON YOUR ARMS TODAY!


	4. Summer Heat

I haven't written in a while, but I hope you guys all appreciate that my inspiration came from my first ever experience of heat exhaustion. It's horrible and I hope you never feel the same. The moral of the story is, don't attempt to go out in 42 degree heat (Celsius, not Fahrenheit), and if you do, drink piss loads of water =D. I'm doing my best with the imperial system here, even though Australia uses the metric system, and there is a bit more swearing in this piece. Also, if you haven't seen Rent, first of all, shame on you, and second of all, a few plot points will be revealed.

I own Glee! And by that I mean I have volume one of the soundtracks. Yay life! Also, I own Rent… on DVD

***

Even though it was mercilessly hot, Rachel had a thousand and one things to do. She started with weeding her entire garden bed, (the rain in the previous few days had made them shoot up like crazy). After that she figured she would run to her dance classes. She had danced for three hours, and then realised she wouldn't have time to get home to her car before her singing lesson. So she waited for twenty minutes in the blazing sun for a bus, to get to her singing lesson to belt out show tunes for an hour and a half. She was forced to wait another fifteen minutes for a bus home (thankfully in the shade this time).

It was well into the afternoon when Rachel got home. She could hear the sound of splashing from the entry to the house and walked out into her back yard. After getting permission from her dads, she had initiated the gate law- which basically stated that any Glee club member could open the side gate to her back yard and use the pool should the house be empty. Quinn had taken advantage of this most fully, but on this particular afternoon she could hear several people. She smiled weakly. Quinn, Kurt, Tina and Mercedes were in her pool.

"Hey guys." She called out. Mercedes waved.

"Hey girl. You don't look so good." She commented. It was blunt, but that was Mercedes through and through.

"Gee thanks, I'm glad to see you too," she replied, attempting to open the gate to the pool. It took her at least five attempts to co-ordinate the pop of the kiddie lock and pushing the gate open. Quinn swam up to the stairs.

"Don't take this the wrong way Rach, but you look terrible" Quinn said, concerned. Rachel staggered slightly.

"I feel funny" she murmured, before stumbling to the ground.

"Shit!" Kurt shouted, breaking the cardinal rule of pool safety and running around to Rachel, grabbing hold of her before she could move any further to the water's edge. Quinn scrambled out of the pool and touched her forehead.

"Fuck!" she muttered. Rachel was burning up, her skin unnaturally pale and clammy, and she was slick with sweat.

"Rachel, how much water have you had today?" She asked. Rachel groaned.

"Um, I had a coffee with breakfast, I've been too busy. I'm all ach-y" she mumbled.  
"She has heat exhaustion. We need to get her inside." Quinn commanded. There was no way that she or Kurt could lift Rachel, but Tina and Mercedes were more than adequate to get Rachel onto her bed. Quinn rifled through her medicine cabinet and found a thermometer. She quickly inserted it into Rachel's ear, and sighed loudly when she looked at screen.

"Ok, she's running 103 degrees. If she gets any hotter we're going to have to get her to emergency. Tina, get water into the refrigerator. Also, get her cool water with a straw. Mercedes, go run me a tepid bath. Make sure it isn't too cold, or she'll go into shock and end up with a chill. Kurt, go to the closest store. I need Gatorade, en masse. GO!" Quinn the Cheerio was back. The three original Glee clubbers bolted to their jobs. Quinn looked at Rachel, who was lying on the bed, groaning slightly.

"Ok Rach, I need you to not freak out here. We need to get you into a bath. I'm going to help you get changed, but we'll keep your underwear, ok? Don't panic, I've got your back." Quinn soothed. Rachel murmured her assent, but could do little more than lift her arms when Quinn told her to do so. She leaned heavily on Mercedes and Quinn as they moved her into her ensuite. Mercedes and Tina lifted her carefully into the tub.

"Thanks girls. Look, I think I have it from here. We all know Rachel, and she's probably gonna freak when she realises what's going on, so I think we should maybe give her some privacy. I'll stay to make sure she doesn't drown." Tina and Mercedes nodded. Quinn was clearly in control of the situation, they were barely controlling their panic. They left the room, the cup full of water near Quinn's hand, closing the door quietly.

"Thanks for helping me Quinn. I know you think I'm a pain in the ass" Rachel whispered weakly. She began to slip downwards, her chin rapidly heading for the water.

"Fuck!" Quinn muttered. She grabbed Rachel's arm, and quickly climbed into the tub next to her. Her belly didn't allow for her to sit behind Rachel, as she would have preferred, but she awkwardly managed to get Rachel to sit as closely on her lap as she was able, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder to keep her upright and her head out of the water.

"I don't think you're a pain in the ass Rach. You're my sister from another mister." It was true. Rachel was Quinn's birthing partner, and Quinn had taken up residence in Rachel's spare room for a month before her parents came around about the baby issue. Rachel dropped her head to Quinn's shoulder, and Quinn pecked her forehead affectionately before resting her head against Rachel's. They sat quietly, Rachel sipping (not gulping, as she had been firmly instructed not to, lest she blow chunks) at her water. Rachel giggled.

"Drizzle's kicking me. I don't think she likes not having all your attention." She said. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"You're rubbing off on her." Rachel's bathroom door abruptly swung open. It was a weird sight, to be sure. There was the contrast of Quinn's cornsilk hair against Rachel's brunette pony tail. There was also the fact that Puck's baby mama and current girlfriend were almost spooning, the baby mama in her bikini, and the girlfriend in her underwear, both their hands rubbing against her gigantic baby bump, their heads turned towards each other…

"What the hell is going on?" Puck demanded. They both looked at him. He was sweating slightly, grasping a grape Gatorade in his hand, ready to ream and defend if he had to. Quinn managed to resist the temptation to roll her eyes.

"Rachel has heat exhaustion. We're cooling her down so she doesn't have to go to the emergency room. She nearly passed out, so I jumped into the tub to save her ass." Quinn explained. She carefully stood up, and climbed as elegantly as she was able to out of the tub. She wrapped a towel around her bulging midsection, and quickly took Rachel's temperature.

"101, that's much better. Drink the Gatorade, and you'll be back to normal soon, sweetie. I'll leave you two alone." She said. Puck took a seat next to the tub.

"Baby, please. Do not scare me like that." He murmured, his thumb rubbing lightly against her cheek.

"Noah, you know I'd only ever think about a girl that way if I were playing Maureen." She said lightly. He looked at her blankly and shrugged off the musical theatre reference.

"I wasn't talking about that. I got a frantic phone call from Kurt, telling me you had passed out. I broke at least five road rules to get here." He said urgently. Rachel looked away, embarrassed.

"He shouldn't have done that. I know better than to do as much as I did today in this kind of heat, and not drink water. It's my own fault, so stop panicking." She muttered, sipping on the Gatorade. She stood unsteadily, gripping the sides of the tub for support. She wrapped a towel around herself, and found herself in a rock solid embrace as she turned around.

"Don't tell me not to panic Rachel. I love you, so me being concerned when you pass out next to a pool is normal. If anything happened to you, you know I would fall apart. So don't you dare tell me not to panic." Rachel shuddered, and this time, it had nothing to do with the heat exposure. He sounded almost angry at her. She tried to pull away from him, but he held her fast, lips pressing against her face.

"Hey, I'm ok. Really baby, I'm fine. I was just doing too much. You can panic if you want to, but I promise I'm not going anywhere." She soothed him lightly, pressing her lips against his. She let him hold her for several seconds, before breaking the silence.

"Um, honey? I really need to get changed." She said quietly. She moved out of the bathroom, and paused to read the note, written in Quinn's handwriting, ordering that she put on lightweight and loose clothing, that had been pinned on her wardrobe door. She fumbled through her drawer and threw something on after changing into dry underclothes, and opened her bedroom door to see her boyfriend waiting. He swept her up bridal style and began to carry her downstairs.

"Do not even try and argue with me about this one. And are you wearing my shirt?" He asked.

***

Rachel had been set down on her sofa bed, propped up with pillows and a glass of Gatorade with a crazy straw in her hand. She sipped the straw lightly when she heard the doorbell ring. She moved slightly to get the door.

"Don't even think about it." Kurt growled, leaving the room to get the door. He came back, trailed by Santana, Brittany and Artie.

"I heard you weren't well, so I panicked, and baked." Santana shrugged apologetically, her hands obscured underneath a large tray. Artie had five Tupperware containers balanced on his lap, and Brittany was managing a large cooler. Kurt quickly directed them towards the kitchen. Quinn came out and plunked more ice into Rachel's drink.

"How did you get so good at all of this stuff?" Rachel asked. Quinn sat down.

"Well, I was fairly keen to study nursing when I finish high school. Clearly those plans are hitting the back burner for a while." She replied, rubbing her stomach.

"That and I've had to take care of a few freshmen Cheerios when they've finished their first all day practice with Coach Sylvester." Rachel nodded in understanding. She was convinced the cheerleading coach was a deranged psychopath, but that was just her.

"I think you would make a magnificent nurse Quinn" Rachel smiled, and reached over to squeeze Quinn's hand. She put down her now empty glass and stretched out on the mattress. She looked over at the shape that she assumed was her boyfriend, his arms full of mattresses. The doorbell rang again. Quinn waddled away to get the door, and Rachel observed the mattresses being spread across the floor of her living room.

"I'm missing something here, aren't I?" she asked. She observed as Finn, Matt and Mike walked into her living room, a stack of DVDs between them.

"I may have freaked out slightly and sent out a group text message." Mercedes trailed off.

"And we figured we may as well have a movie night." Tina added. Yep, this was fairly typical Glee club behaviour.

"And since you were the one fainting all over the place, and it's your house we invaded, we figured you'd get to pick the first movie" Artie added. Rachel's embarrassment at being the fainter was quickly overtaken by mischievous thoughts.

"Anything I like?" she asked innocently. The group nodded.

"I want Rent." She said. They knew better than to argue. As the opening strains of _Seasons of Love_ began to play, Rachel burrowed closer to Puck.

"All the liquid Quinn is making me drink is making me cold. I'm seriously fine now." She whispered. Puck looked down at his girlfriend, eyes wide and lips stained purple. He immediately shifted her so that she was sitting in front of him, between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her. He felt her satisfied sigh and kissed her temple.

***

Nobody was surprised when Rachel and Kurt sang along. Most of the group, however, were slightly stunned when Puck knew most of the words. Mike had made the mistake of directing a pansy cough towards Puck, and he had copped a pillow to the face for his effort. Right now Puck was soothing a sobbing Rachel.

"But it's just so SAD! Angel is DEAD" she sobbed. He pulled her into an embrace and played with her hair. He didn't make the mistake of pointing out that she knew it was coming, and he certainly didn't laugh at her either (he had made that mistake once, and had spent the rest of the evening sitting on the floor, forbidden to touch her). At least he wasn't the only one. Mike, Matt and Finn were in similar positions, Tina was perched on Artie's lap as they both cried, and Kurt was weeping uncontrollably onto Mercedes' shoulder. He reached over to pause the movie. He knew that they'd have to rewind it so that Rachel could sing along with the funeral song.

***

Rent had been watched. Rachel had pushed for _West Side Story_ but had failed miserably when Kurt's perusal of her DVD collection had produced _Ten Things I Hate About You_ (Quinn had refused to watch _Juno_). Rachel had returned from her third bathroom break, and was getting her hair braided by Brittany. Quinn was eating peanut butter straight from the jar, and Santana was giving Kurt a facial. Rachel's dads had come in from whatever they were doing and while they fussed for a good ten minutes over Rachel after Quinn recounted the story, they had finally agreed that she was fine, and gave her a lecture about taking care of herself. Rachel looked at the time

"Guys, just crash here. Half of you have just in case outfits here anyway." She said. With some effort, they refolded the sofa lounge, and rearranged the mattresses so that there were no gaps. And just like in Glee sleepover tradition, nobody really knew when awake ended and sleep began.

***

_Fin. _

And that is yet another summer time vignette… I think you can safely say you're addicted to fan fic writing when you're lying on your office floor feeling like death, and think, ooh, this could be a good plot point! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts guys, they make my day! Also, I'm considering writing a piece on the Glee club going to Nationals, set in this context (all best buddies, so on and so forth), but I'm unsure whether or not I'll stick it here, or have it as a separate fic. Let me know in your reviews what you think!!


	5. Summer Feelings

**Hmmm…so I haven't done the writing thing in a while, but I figured I'd give it a shot again… Idea came from me washing my car in the blistering Sydney heat a few days before Christmas (I started before 10am and I walked inside again with a tan!!!).**

**Disclaimer: Santa=epic fail for not bringing me the rights to Glee for Christmas. Could you imagine the Puckelberry goodness if I did get them though? Also don't own **_**Like it Like That**_** by Guy Sebastian (highly recommend you iTunes it though) nor do I own Ten Things I Hate About You. (Not even on DVD, sad face)**

**Just to be clear, I am Australian, so I use the Queen's English, meaning that I put the letter u where it belongs and use s, not z. (Sorry Liza)**

***

"Hey T, I'm washing Q's and my cars if you need to do yours too. If not company would be nice. Xoxo". Tina and Rachel had only recently discovered how close they lived to one another. They had lived walking distance from one another for years without realising it, and now that they had figured it out, they bounced from house to house regularly. Tina quickly texted Rachel back.

"Bringin tunage. C u in 5"

***

Tina could be heard well before she could be seen. Rachel shook her head. She and Tina had regular arguments about how loud music could before it was considered distracting whilst driving. Tina carefully backed her car onto Rachel's front lawn.

"Wow Rachel, you have quite the set up here, let me guess, you have a plan for how we're going to do this as well right?" Tina asked playfully. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I hadn't gotten past Tina gets here, Tina hooks up music, Tina and Rachel clean three cars, but if you want a flow chart, I guess I could organise one?" Rachel teased back. She was well aware that she was slightly anally retentive, but had chilled out and learned how to laugh about it once the Glee Club got over their Hate-On-Rachel-Parade. She and Tina quickly got to work, cleaning the three cars meticulously (Quinn had an OB appointment with Finn, and had long since lost the desire or the ability to move around enough to wash a car, so Rachel had stepped up to the plate.) They didn't even hear another car pull up.

"Oh, please tell me you're practicing for McKinley's wet tee shirt competition." Rachel and Tina immediately crossed their arms over their chest. Rachel raised a single eyebrow at her boyfriend.

"Kidding! I was totally kidding!" Puck groaned. Rachel poked him in the ribs before kissing him hello.

"You better be," was all she had to say. Tina frowned.

"Not that I'm not thrilled to see you in all your Mohawk-y glory Puck, but what are you doing here?" Tina asked. Puck pointed to his truck.

"I have some pools to clean a few blocks up, and I saw you lovely ladies and I figured I'd make a pit stop to say hey." He explained. Tina noticed the shift in Rachel's body language, but apparently Puck was oblivious to it.

"I didn't know you were cleaning pools again," Rachel said quietly.

"I have a kid on the way and its swim season. Of course I'm cleaning pools, no biggie." Puck shrugged. Tina wanted to jump over the car and strangle him for his idiocy.

"Well, you don't want to be late. See you tonight for that movie?" Rachel asked, her voice tight.

"Aw babe, raincheck? I have no idea how long these pools will take and I'll be exhausted afterwards." Rachel forced a smile onto her face.

"Ok, tomorrow then?" She asked.

"Nah, I've got pools to do down Maple Boulevard. I'll make it up to you later, ok?" If it were possible, Rachel looked like she had a rod shoved up her back and like a kicked puppy at the same time. Puck kissed her on the cheek and drove off. She shakily hosed the soapsuds off the car. Tina opened her mouth to speak.

"Actually, Tina, I really don't want to talk about it. Can you please just turn the music up?" Rachel asked. Tina snapped her mouth shut, and began to blast angry chick rock loudly.

***

Three days later, Tina turned the corner after a truly atrocious experience in her economics class (why she would need it as a psychologist was beyond her), to see Rachel at her locker, very stiff backed, giving one-word answers to Puck. Tina made her way towards her locker (three down from Rachel) to hear Rachel hiss

"One, I do not have PMS, you are just frustrating the hell out of me, and two, if you can't figure out what could possibly be upsetting me, you're far denser than I ever gave you credit for." She slammed her locker shut and stormed down the hallway, her schoolgirl skirt swinging with her stride.

Puck looked over at Tina, aghast. Tina could only shake her head. Realisation dawned over his face. He seized Tina's arm and dragged her into an empty classroom.

"You know why she's so pissed," he stated. Tina just stared at him.

"Ah yeah, you're right, I do know." Puck looked at her expectantly.

"Are you serious? Think Puck, think really hard. What have you just started doing in the past two days?" Puck scratched the shaved part of his head. Tina scoffed.

"Ok moron, I'll spell it out for you. You've just started cleaning pools, right?" Puck nodded. Tina clapped sarcastically.

"Yeah, and just think about the other services you used to provide to pool owners. Think real hard on that and you might just have your answer." Tina readjusted her bangles and stood to leave.

"What, does Rachel seriously think I'm still banging cougars?" Puck asked. Tina sighed. They were finally getting somewhere.

"Look, I doubt she actually thinks you are, but can you blame her when you fail to even let her know that you've started cleaning pools again, and you haven't done anything to reassure her otherwise? I know that you're just cleaning pools, but the rumour mill doesn't. She's humiliated by all the crap flying around about you, and you've given her frankly over active imagination the chance to go wild." Puck frowned.

"How do I fix this?" he asked.

"Watch this." She flipped him a DVD. She strode to the door.

"Offer yourself up at the alter of indignity." She added.

***

The movie Tina had given him, as chick flicks went, wasn't too horrible. To be totally honest, it kinda reminded of the play they had studied in English by Shakespeare (who dressed like a douche but had written some guaranteed panty-dropping plays). He picked his phone up and sent out a group text. He picked up his guitar and began to fiddle with some chords. His grand gesture was being set in motion.

***

Rachel shut her locker. She was sore from her self inflicted ass kicking on her elliptical to distract herself from the various pool cleaning scenarios she had invented the previous evening and was highly resentful of the huge pile of sources she had to analyse for her history class the next morning. She sighed. It was lunchtime, so she could finally cram her face with chocolate like she'd been planning to do since first period, not caring about the costumes she had to fit into in a week and a half's time for Nationals. She turned the corner, mentally planning the epic peanut butter and chocolate concoction she was going to consume upon entry to the cafeteria (she was sure that she was being influenced by Quinn's pregnancy cravings), despite the fact she knew Noah didn't like peanut butter. Her reveries were disrupted abruptly when she was pulled into the ladies bathroom.

"I got a new bronzer. You need to let me give you a sun kissed glow." That could only be Kurt. She didn't even bother argue. She abruptly sat down and let Kurt attack her face. She allowed him to add eyeliner and mascara; not motivated enough to say anything to stop him. She protested when he blindfolded her.

"Don't be glum, sugarplum. Besides, my orders have come from above." He whispered into her ear. Rachel resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him, (not that he would have been able to see it) but instead squared her shoulders as she allowed him to lead her. She felt herself get pushed into the uncomfortable bench seat of the cafeteria. The room was buzzing with an unusual energy. Rachel frowned at the four tables that had been shoved together, a drum kit and several amps balancing precariously on it. The room was abuzz with guesses as to why it was there.

"Miss B, you need to put your happy face on, and enjoy the show." She glared at him, but obediently looked the direction he was pointing.

"So, this is Noah Puckerman offering himself at the altar of indignity for being a supreme ass." Puck murmured. Rachel rolled her eyes at him. Supreme ass was right. Finn began to beat out a rhythm on the drum kit. That was nothing new. What was new was Mike playing the flute. Her jaw dropped. The rest of the Glee club was clapping along with the beat. Puck began to sing.

_Ain't it a funny thing, How you run to me  
When he sends you spinning out of control to the N-th degree  
You know I make it right, I'm at your command  
You can tell me anything you want, You know im gonna understand_

_I won't let you down, break it down-d-down-d-down  
Never let you down, break it down_

Rachel couldn't help it. She began to tap her foot along with the beat. Damn Puck and him knowing her weakness for old school rhythm and blues.

_  
Hey-yo, do ya like it like that  
I'm the only one who can love ya like that  
Now, Hey-yo, do ya like it like that  
I'm the only one who can love ya like that, hey_

_So should I shut my mouth, And should I hide my heart  
Or should I let it out into the light, That you and him should be apart  
Is he hangin on, To every word you speak  
Does he rub your back and play with your hair until you fall asleep  
I don't think so, baby_

_I won't let you down, break it down-d-down-d-down  
Never let you down, break it down_

_Hey-yo, do ya like it like that  
I'm the only one who can love ya like that  
Now, Hey-yo, do ya like it like that  
I'm the only one who can love ya like that  
Now, Hey-yo, do ya like it like that  
I'm the only one who can love ya like that  
Now, Hey-yo, do ya like it like that  
I'm the only one who can love ya like that_

Rachel allowed Brittany to pull her up and start dancing. She couldn't even help the smile that was spread across her face, and she wasn't sure she wanted it to go anywhere

_  
He might say he's in love with you  
But he'll never do the things that I can do  
You can be your watch with the diamond band  
Because I know your better than the back of your hand_

Kurt and Mercedes grabbed Rachel, and with the help of Brittany launched her up onto the table. Puck deftly swung the guitar to hang behind his back, grabbed Rachel behind the waist and continued to sing.

_Now, Hey-yo, do ya like it like that  
I'm the only one who can love ya like that  
Now, Hey-yo, do ya like it like that  
I'm the only one who can love ya like that_

Santana and Quinn pulled Rachel into the centre of the semi circle the rest of the Glee Club had formed. Rachel momentarily allowed herself the spotlight, dancing for a few counts, but quickly allowed Mercedes to take centre stage as she remade eye contact with Noah. Some part of her brain allowed her to be grateful she didn't go on a peanut butter gorge, but mostly she was in awe of the song. _  
Now, Hey-yo, do ya like it like that  
I'm the only one who can love ya like that  
Hey-yo, do ya like it like that  
Baby I'm the only one, Oh oh oh_

_  
Hey-yo, do ya like it like that  
I'm the only one who can love ya like that  
Now, Hey-yo  
I'm the only one who can love ya, love ya, love ya, like that  
Hey-yo, do ya like it like that  
I'm the only one who can love ya like that (Who can love ya like that)  
Hey-yo, do ya like it like that  
I'm the only one who can love ya like that (Tell me baby who can love ya like that)  
Hey-yo, do ya like it like that (Nobody baby)  
I'm the only one who can love ya like that  
Hey-yo, do ya like it like that (Nobody baby)  
No one can love ya like that  
Hey-yo, do ya like it like that  
I'm the only one who can love ya like that _

_I'm the only one who can love ya like that _

_I'm the only one who can love ya like that _

_I'm the only one who can love ya like that _

_I'm the only one who can love ya like that _

The cafeteria burst into applause at the end of the song. Puck grabbed hold of the mike.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, I, Noah Jeremiah Puckerman am proud to announce that Rachel Caroline Berry has made me a one woman man." The cafeteria burst into laughter, many content that they had gotten photographic or video evidence of the occurance. Puck grabbed Rachel, dipped her and kissed her deeply, much to the delight of the student body of McKinley High.

***

Rachel was heading towards Tina's car after school when Puck snagged her waist.

"I haven't finished with you yet." He said. He led her to his truck and when she was safely secured in the passenger's seat, he sped off. He navigated through the backstreets and pulled up at the lookout point over Lima, a regular hangout for him and Rachel. He looked at her meaningfully.

"Now, I already spoke to Tina and I think I have the gist of the issue, but I want to know exactly what is wrong from you." Puck said. Rachel dropped her gaze and sighed.

"I'm not going to lie to you Noah. I freaked out when I found out you were cleaning pools again. I can barely walk because I pushed myself so hard working out the past few nights. I've spent the last three days being absolutely humiliated by all the whispering in the hallways. I get that you have a kid on the way, but you couldn't be bothered to even mention it." Her eyes were shiny with tears. Puck quickly crushed her against his chest. He couldn't stand it when she cried, and there was no way he was going finish what he was doing if he got caught up in the fact that she was leaking all over the place.

"Baby, I am so sorry. I was an ass. I didn't protect you from humiliation, and I should have. You deserve better than that, and I punked out. I am so, so, so sorry you had to deal with that." Rachel looked up at him. She slapped him.

"Yes you were. But I forgive you." She said. Puck sighed in relief. He kissed the top of her head. Hesitantly he handed her a memory stick.

"There's one more thing babe. You have a new MySpace video to post." Rachel looked at him quizzically. She plugged the memory stick into the side of her Macbook and watched the video on there. It was the recording of the performance Puck had done today in the cafeteria, including his infamous sign off. She giggled.

"Ooh, baby, I have wireless connection out here. You have one chance to stop me, or it's going up. Three, two, one, oh, look, too late." Rachel cackled. Noah shrugged as he watched the video upload. He knew this was all part of evening out on the embarrassment stakes. Rachel kissed his cheek.

"Thanks baby." She whispered to him. He took the laptop out of her hands, closing it and putting back in her backpack. She looked up at him.

"I just want to make one more thing one hundred percent clear. Rachel, I promise you this. I haven't been sleeping with any cougars any time recently, and I have no intention of doing so. You got that?" Puck said solemnly. Rachel smiled.

"I know that." Puck sighed in relief. He pulled her more closely against him and pressed a kiss against her vanilla and raspberry scented hair (yes, he had looked at her shampoo bottle to figure it out). Rachel wriggled against him.

"Wanna make out?" She asked.

***

**Hmm… so that was slightly different in tone to all the other pieces in this, but I kinda like it!**

**Also, I wanna shout out to X5-452 and her suggestion that we start the I'd Go Gay for Lea Michele club. Membership is free and open to all, and while you're joining, check out her work!**

**Also- Sydney Theatre Company is putting on **_**Spring Awakening**_**!!! How exciting! I know I won't get to see Lea, but still cool. Under 30s can get tickets for $40, so if you live in Syd I advise having a look on the STC website!**

**I am a massive review whore and I have no shame in admitting it, so I humbly offer stuffed Pucks for all who review. I'm on holidays for a week, so it would make my LIFE if I got home to an inbox full of reviews!**


End file.
